Bitter Enemies
by Bhare
Summary: Hermione Lodge and Alice Cooper were never friends. They never will be friends. But their daughters are destined to be best friends. Destined to be soulmates. Can these two life time enemies come to terms with one another for their daughters shake? Series of one shots.


**Bingo Slot: [9] (word) - Fire**

 **OTP Prompt Collection - Cold**

 **Color Symbolism - Red - power, aggression.**

 **Forum: Riverdale FanFiction Challenge**

Opening the door and frowning darkly into the face in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded as her griped tightened on the knob.

One eye brow rising high. "Why the hell did you return?" She demanded in a cold fierce tone.

"It's a free country. I can move back home if I wanted to." She sighed. Her body tensed as the other woman's eyes grew cold.

"You want to destroy everything. Once again." She growled as her arms crossed across her chest. Her fingers whiten as they gripped her arms.

"Alice." Hermione sighed deeply. "Riverdale is just as much my home as it is yours."

Alice glared. "You got out as soon as you could Hermione." She stepped forward. "You never looked back."

"I looked back." Hermione stepped back. Allowing the other woman into her home. "I looked back plenty of times." She closed the door. Leaning backwards against it. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come see me?" She said in a even voice.

Alice back stiffened. "The only reason why I came to see you. Is to tell you to tell your daughter to leave my daughter alone." Fire blazed in her eyes. "Elizabeth doesn't need to be distracted by your daughter."

"I'm not going to order Veronica to kick Betty out of her life." Hermione calmly replied.

"I will not allow Veronica to destroy Elizabeth." Alice stepped forward. "I will see Veronica behind bars for twenty five years before I allow her to destroy Elizabeth."

Hermione's right eye brow rose. "You know that I don't respond to threats Alice. But if you try to be threaten my daughter ... then you will be the one behind bars for the twenty five years that you are trying to sentence my daughter."

Alice thinning smiled. "You don't have much power here any longer Hermione. Not after Hiram's crime has gotten out. He has pretty much destroyed a lot of Riverdale families. The only reason why those families put money in Hiram's deals was because of you." Glee lit up her eyes. "They followed you like sheep Hermione. They always did growing up. Now you have destroyed them." Her head lifted upwards as she let out a bark of harsh laughter. "I always knew that you would destroy all your simple minded followers." Her eyes met Hermione's sadden but cold ones. "It's nice to be so right."

Hermione back stiffened as her head lifted. "At least I can still look myself in the mirror Alice. At least my child still loves me."

Alice stepped forward in aggression as she pressed the other woman into the door. "Don't even go there bitch." She hissed in Hermione's face. Cold fire blazed in her eyes.

"Both of your children have been counting the days until their eighteenth birthdays then they can finally leave you." Hermione spoke in a dead voice. "Although you saw fit to kick Polly out a year before hers."

Alice spat in Hermione's face. "You leave my child rising to me Hermione!" She pressed even closer to her arch enemy.

"You aren't raising children." Hermione calmly. "You are raising strangers whom you just so happened to have carried in your womb." She pressed her body forward forcing Alice to move backwards. "You aren't fit to raise children." She stepped backwards.

Alice's fists bawled at her sides.

Hermione frowned darkly at the site. _I'm sure poor Betty learned that trait from her mother. Only thing is that Alice never allows herself to cut skin. I wonder ..._

"You have always been a cold hearted bitch." Alice spewed.

"No Alice that was you." Hermione spoke in the tense silence.

"Mami?" Veronica's light but hard questioning voice spoke from behind her mother.

Alice snared as she looked over Hermione's shoulder. "Your bitch of a mother has taught you well young bitch."

Veronica's eyes flashed.

Hermione moved to the door and opened it. "Get out." She waited for her old enemy to leave her home.

Alice still looked at Veronica. "You leave Elizabeth alone. She has a bright future ahead of her. She doesn't need you to destroy it."

"Unless Betty tells me to leave her alone. I'm going to remain at her side." Veronica lifted her head high. "If you continue to force her to end her friendship with me; Alice; then I promise you that you'll never see Betty ever again once she turns age." Her arms folded across her chest.

Alice stepped forward. Stopping before she met the sixteen year old girl. "If Elizabeth continues her relationship with you Veronica, then I'll cut her off. I'll close her college bank account." A thin smirk lit her mouth. "Without it she'll never get to a good University."

"Betty will still be able to attend any University of her choice." Hermione spoke. "The moment I learned that you were expecting a child I have opened up my own account for that child. The moment I learned that you were expecting a second child I opened an account for that child. Both Polly and Betty can attend any University they wish. Without your support."

Alice swung around and rushed at Hermione. Gripping the other woman's neck with her hand. "How dare you bitch." She spat in Hermione's face.

"Mami!" Veronica cried.

"It's all right darling. Alice won't hurt me." Hermione said not taking her eyes off of Alice's stormy ones.

Alice breathed deeply. She stepped away letting the other woman's neck alone. She stood tall once more and straightened her suit jacket. "You two leave my daughters alone." She said with finality. With that she walked out of the door of the Pembrooke apartment.

"Mami?" Veronica whispered as her mother shut the door.

Hermione turned to look at her sicken daughter. "It's all right darling. It's all right. She's not going to win. She's not going to destroy Betty or Polly. I promise you." She walked over to her only daughter, and cupped her baby's face in the palms of her hands. "You keep protecting Betty ... and I promise that all will be all right."


End file.
